Happy Anniversary
by serenika
Summary: William has been spending a lot of time at the office. Ronald isn't exactly upset. Or at least, not for long. (Pretty much PWP.)


It had been one of the longest days in all of William's many years of life. And he had kept careful record. The only two that had come close to matching this day for unbearable tedium was the day that Grell, Ronald, and Eric had all taken off with incredible hangovers, leaving him and Alan to do everything, and the day he'd had three consecutive meetings with management about 'Sutcliff's performance'. He'd been working overtime for nearly a week straight now, trying to make up for lost time resulting from a Alan having a particularly bad attack of the Thorns of Death and Eric taking time off to help him recover. So once again, William was returning home at close to one in the morning.

He didn't imagine that Ronald would've waited up for him. Or that the blonde was too pleased with the past few days.

Nevertheless, he felt a bit deflated when he unlocked and opened the door to their shared flat and found the lights off. He'd barely seen the boy that week, with the amount of work that had to be done. With a yawn, William removed his jacket, vest, and shoes, and left them at the door before trying to make his way to the bedroom silently.

And not succeeding, as he made a very surprised noise upon being shoved into the nearest wall and kissed almost violently. He would've fought the attacker off - if he didn't immediately recognize the lips as Ronald's - but he found that his wrists were pinned quite securely above his head. Too securely for him to move them at all.

"R-Ronald-" William started when he was finally able to catch his breath, but the blonde immediately cut him off.

"No. No talking. You're gonna shut the hell up and kiss me, not only because I haven't seen you in nearly a week, but because it is now Friday. Get it?" Ronald was snarling quite uncharacteristically in the moments where he wasn't kissing and biting his way down the brunette's neck. William wondered what he'd-

Oh.

Oh dear.

Friday. Thursday had been their one year anniversary. And William had slept in his office after five hours of overtime work.

No wonder Ronald was upset- oh dear. He felt teeth scrape against his collarbone before his shirt was tugged roughly down to expose more of his chest. His tie had disappeared somewhere - ah, it was wrapped around the blond's hand. How was the boy managing this while still using his other hand to pin Williams wrists to the wall? He tried to reason with him again.

"Ronald, just let me-"

"Don't wanna."

"Ronald, you know I-"

"Are you gonna shut up, or do I have to help you?"

Taking the hint, William pressed his lips tightly together and fumed as he continued to not be allowed to move. He stubbornly refused to let even a gasp escape him, though it got harder as he felt Ronald's hand wander down to his chest while his lips continued their teasing. The final straw was when the blond started undoing his shirt roughly enough for one of the buttons to pop off and roll away.

"Really, Knox, don't you think-"

And immediately, the boy pulled away, crossing his arms and leaving William panting and looking utterly rumpled, leaning against the wall. "I dunno, Will. Do I think? D'ya think I do?" His tone was mocking and his words intentionally grammatically unsound. William found himself too out of breath to growl.

All at once, he was being dragged by his tie down the hallway. So very undignified. Having not even had time to steady himself, he could only stumble along behind his sulking partner, trying not to trip. He hadn't noticed before, but Ronald was only wearing a pair of boxers and a scowl. At least that have him something he could blame the twitching in his pants on. Because it certainly wasn't that he was finding Ronald's forcefulness arousing. That would be ridiculous.

William felt himself flipped around and he toppled backwards onto the covers. At once, his hips were straddled by the blond, who then wasted no time in taking his shirt collar in both hands and ripping it down the centre. The remainder of the buttons flew off the bed and clattered away. His tie was whipped from around his neck and thrown out of sight. Apparently the years of wielding the heaviest scythe in the dispatch had given Ronald a significant strength advantage, which he was now putting to use holding William's hands down as he leaned down to nip at his chest.

The restrained brunette could only futilely try to free himself as the burning lips continued down over his sensitive stomach. 'Well,' William thought as he squirmed, 'He'll have to use at least one of his hands to continue undressing me, and then maybe I'll be able to- ...good lord.' Somehow, the button and zipper of his pants had been undone using only Ronald's mouth, and the little brat had been looking up at him to see his reaction the entire time. He hoped the need wasn't showing on his face.

"Let me use my hands," William demanded, flexing his wrists in the blond's tight grip. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to flip him over and take control, hear the boy make those delicious noises that he always made when William held him down and took what he wanted. But clearly, Ronald had other plans.

That clever mouth had found a way to tug his fly open, and the blond had delicately taken the waistband of William's shorts between his teeth to pull them away from the brunette's arousal. William could've outright moaned when he felt a hot, wet tongue making it's way over him. Laying his head back on the pillow, he gave a grudging sigh, lifting his hips to try and get more contact with the boy's mouth.

This earned him a painful nip to the hipbone, and Ronald was suddenly looking up with a smug grin. "Want something, Will?" he asked, unrelenting even as the brunette's struggles redoubled. Instead, he bent back down, lapping away contentedly while William hissed and gritted his teeth, cursing the fact that the boy knew his every weakness.

"Let me up," he ordered, though his tone wavered on the last word when he felt Ronald's lips around him.

"Mm-mm."

"Really, this is juven-ah!"

"Hmmm."

"S-stop doing that!" William snarled, his attempts to free himself weakening as Ronald's lips closed around the base of his length, every hum causing knee-weakening vibrations in the back of the boy's throat. With a shudder, he added in a low murmur, "Please, Ronald. Let me up. I know you're unhappy-"

"Oh, I'm very happy now," Ronald corrected gleefully, after finally pulling away. "Gotcha right where I want you, don't I?" When William only glared, he proceeded to start suckling the underside of the brunette's erection, making him gasp through gritted teeth.

In spite of himself, William felt relieved that the blond wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, it seemed. The happy-go-lucky thing was lapping contentedly away at the head of his cock, seeming more pleased to finally see William than angry about their anniversary going unnoticed. However, he did wish he could touch the boy. He supposed it may have been some form of torture in retaliation for him working so late.

Trying a different tactic, William arched off the bed, pressing his arousal more firmly against that teasing tongue, trying to get Ronald to release his hands in favour of holding down his hips. No such luck. The blond simply stopped what he was doing - making William growl quietly out of frustration - and looked up, asking, "Yeah? Want something?"

The elder's erection gave an involuntary twitch, and he flushed, looking away and refusing to answer. He heard Ronald laugh softly, and his hands were released. Glancing back down at the blond, William saw him slipping off his own underthings, leaving him entirely unclothed. The boy then started on William's clothes, tugging his pants off and flinging them away, his underclothes following. The brunette made no move to stop him. He didn't fancy being restrained again.

...though it hadn't really been a _bad_ thing. Not that he'd admit it.

William was pulled out of this thought by the feeling of Ronald's mouth closing around the base of his cock again. Having not expected it, the man let out a low moan, hands fisting in the sheets, and he heard - or rather, felt - Ronald chuckle triumphantly. He grit his teeth, trying not to let any further sound out, but the boy certainly knew what he was doing. William couldn't stop himself shuddering as Ronald swallowed around his length, hollowing his cheeks and creating a delicious tightness that made the brunette's eyes roll back and his hands claw at the sheets of their own volition.

With an absolutely evil grin on his face, the blond pulled up again. "You're shakin', Will. Something wrong?" he asked with false concern, running his hands up William's sides as he moved up until their faces were level, the grin widening as the brunette stiffened at the touch. Ronald bent to kiss him, grinding his hips down before William could answer, and their erections brushed together. William had to fight making a sound, taking the blond's lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it, trying to take control of the kiss, but with no luck. The hands had appeared on his wrists again, but this time, rather than being held down, Ronald was pulling them up over William's head. His tie had reappeared, and was being used to secure the brunette's wrists to the wrought-iron headboard.

Good lord.

"You realize I could escape this easily, yes?" William growled, testing the knot around his wrists. The boy was unexpectedly skilled; it didn't budge.

He was answered with a shrug. Ronald countered, "Yeah, but you like that tie. Y'wouldn't tear it - on purpose, at least." The blond winked. "Better keep the struggling to a minimum, eh?"

William growled, "I believe you're overestimating your abilities if you think…" But he trailed off, noticing that Ronald wasn't listening. The blond had reached over to the bedside table - William had to crane his neck to be sure - and seemed to be fetching something. He did hope Ronald would ask before doing anything ...unusual.

The boy was being uncharacteristically silent. For once, William wasn't enjoying it. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Ronald sat back, kneeling on the bed with two objects in his hands, a familiar bottle and a...oh.

"I missed you, Will," the blond murmured, pouring the lubricant over what seemed to be a mid-sized black plug. "I've barely seen you, y'were at the office so much this week." William was still staring at the plug, apprehensive. He nearly missed Ronald's next move.

Biting his lip, the blond reached down and took hold of himself, stroking slowly as he used his index finger on the other hand to start preparing himself. "You've been gone so long," Ronald murmured, his eyes hooded but fixed on the brunette, "I've had t'do this sort of thing for myself." Already, he was adding a second finger, his breathing growing erratic as the stroking sped up.

William was halfway to tearing through the tie and tackling the boy onto the bed. His eyes moved up and down Ronald's body, taking in his trembling lower lip and the way he circled his hips as he prepared himself. The boy was always too hasty with this; he enjoyed a bit of pain, and William was too happy to oblige. He was putting on quite the show, and the brunette had nearly forgotten the plug before Ronald picked it up, pulling the fingers away from his opening with a regretful frown, and the blond's intentions suddenly became clear.

Ronald stopped stroking himself, tightly gripping the base of his cock - was he that close already? - and using his other hand to slowly tease his own entrance with the tip of the plug. "Y'know," he panted, bringing William's attention back away from what he was doing with his hands, "I just couldn't quite do it as well as you do. Y'spoil me, Will. So…I got this."

Carefully, he started to press the toy up into himself, whining at the stretch but not stopping until it was fully sheathed. He took a moment before he could speak again, and William could see his whole body quiver. The brunette could feel his own erection throbbing. Ronald's back was arching, his eyes were shut tightly, and he'd started to slowly stroke himself again. Even with the plug unmoving, the blond looked as though he was right on the edge. Somehow, the usually-vocal boy was keeping silent but for his harsh breathing and occasional whimper, assumedly because his lower lip was clamped so tightly between his teeth that it looked painful.

"D-do you like it?" Ronald murmured, finally pressing lightly on the base of the plug and gasping, all his muscles tensing and his cock twitching. "I thought it'd be fun. I mean, you'd be better at this than I am…" He started rolling his hips back against his hand, shifting the plug inside him and finally letting out a moan.

In spite of himself, William strained at the tie around his wrists, needing to touch Ronald. He hadn't been able to for what seemed, now, like months, and now the boy was teasing him. "You…" William breathed, losing his train of thought as the blond moved his hand from stroking himself to start tracing unsteady patterns on William's inner thigh, the corners of his lips twitching up before he rolled his hips again and his mouth opened again in a cry. All he could manage was to quietly murmur, "...Ronald."

"Y-yes, Will!" gasped Ronald, crying out what had originally been a question but turned into a moan of William's name that left him gritting his teeth with the pain of his twitching length. The blond had sped up his movements, and every breath out of his mouth was almost a sob.

William tugged at the tie again, finding he didn't give a damn if it broke. "Ronald," he snarled, finding he would rather beg the boy's mercy than continue this unique torture. "S-stop teasing." The blond's fingers had trailed up the underside of William's erection, making him falter.

Ronald ceased his movements, grinning unsteadily despite his heaving chest. "What's th'magic word?" he murmured, twisting the base of the plug and having to take his hand off William's thigh to brace himself against the bed, mouth open in a silent cry.

That was too far. The brunette clammed up again, refusing to speak. Ronald looked crestfallen, but slowly removed the toy, breathing out unsteadily. "I guess I can't make you," he sighed, setting the plug off to the side and somehow retrieving the bottle of lubricant from the tangled covers, face unreadable though his legs were still shaking from exertion. Still keeping a neutral expression, he uncapped the bottle and drizzled the liquid over William's length, earning a harsh inhale at the unexpected cool wetness. The older reaper gritted his teeth, trying to retake control of his breathing as Ronald slicked up his cock, moving infuriatingly slowly, and moved to straddle his hips, where he froze.

"Y'know," Ronald said, seeming to himself, as though the thought had just occurred to him, "I could always just finish myself off. If you're not gonna ask me nice, y'can't be that interested…" As he said this, he bent to press kisses to William's neck, nipping at his pulse point, but keeping one hand firmly on the brunette's hips to stop him from thrusting up.

Ronald's lips met his collarbone, and William found himself unable to take it. "Please," he breathed grudgingly, turning his head so his lips found the boy's ear, and as soon as he said it, the blond was sinking onto his cock, his cry muffled in the skin of William's neck.

William himself let out a shaky moan, hips rising to meet Ronald's, his head falling back as he closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He'd never admit it later on, but he trembled as he felt himself being completely sheathed in Ronald's heat. The blond felt like heaven around him. All he wanted was to shred the tie around his wrists and fuck the boy into the mattress, half in revenge for everything he'd been put through, and half because all the teasing had driven him to the point of madness. However, Ronald seemed to have another plan.

Sitting back, his eyes darkened with need, Ronald started to rock back and forth, excruciatingly slowly. William couldn't help but groan; the blond tightened around him on every forward roll of his hips, and it was driving him mad. Just as he was going to test his bonds again, Ronald reached up and fumblingly undid the knot. His hands shook as he did, but as soon as the tie feel away the blond found himself on his back, breathless as William flipped them over.

"I'd make you beg," the brunette growled, grinding his hips forward and pushing himself as deep as possible into Ronald, making the boy cry out and claw at his back, "But you've tortured me past the point of posterity, Knox." And with that, he pulled away and then snapped his hips back forward, drawing a yelp from the blond.

He started up a fast pace, hitching Ronald's legs around his waist and driving into him forcefully. "You brought this upon yourself," he growled, hearing the boy descend into incoherency. The brunette reached a hand down between them, stroking Ronald's still-slick length and earning a moan that raised in pitch until it was nearly a scream. Within moments, the boy was sobbing out his release, completely overstimulated. William continued, giving a low groan as he felt the blond's walls tightening around him while he came onto his stomach.

"W-W-Wi- Ahh!" Ronald cried, fingernails scrabbling at William's back as the intensity kept building.

William let out a chuckle as the blond lost control. "What would you like, Ronald?" he murmured, keeping his own moans firmly locked behind gritted teeth. "Spit it out. Should I keep going? Or stop?" His hand at Ronald's length never stopped pumping, and the pace of his pounding hips only increased as time wore on. The boy was incoherently begging, hardly even speaking English anymore; the only things escaping his mouth were cries of bliss and noises that may have formed into William's name if given the chance. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes as he felt another orgasm building, but the brunette was relentless.

Finally, as Ronald's second climax peaked with a sob, William gave an unusually unrestrained cry and found his own release. He stayed inside Ronald for a moment longer, breathing heavily, before pulling out - the blond looked like he might faint - and collapsing next to him, toeing the plug and the bottle of lube off the bed. There were tear tracks leading down Ronald's temples as he lay on his back, quivering, his lower lip trembling; William worried, for a moment, that he may have overdone it.

"...I do like the new toy," he said finally, reaching out to put an arm around the blond's waist and pull him closer. Ronald flinched at the contact - every inch of his skin was overstimulated - but burrowed into William's chest willingly, his breathing finally slowing.

They lay in silence for a moment, and just as William thought Ronald may have fallen asleep, the blond murmured, "...H-happy anniversary, Will." He heard a deep chuckle and felt lips press into his hair before continuing, "And if you ever fuckin' make me come twice in a row again, I will run over you with my scythe. Or sic Grell on you."

"Duly noted," William said with a smirk, rummaging around at the head of the bed for his much-abused tie and using it to mop the worst of the mess off of Ronald, ignoring his whine at the touch. "The plug may come in handy, you know."

"...Do I wanna know why?"

There was a pause. "It's the sort of thing that can be worn underneath one's uniform. For example, if a certain junior is acting up-"

"I'm taking it back in the morning."

"That is both unsanitary and unlikely." He could hear the smirk in William's words.

Ronald countered, "Doesn't that mean you could wear it too? That'd be fun. Everyone always says you walk like you've got somethin' up your ass anyway." He was met with stunned silence, followed by a growl.

"Would you like to have a third orgasm tonight?"

The blond looked up with a glare, but before he could retort, William had bent to kiss him.

"I've booked us both for a day off tomorrow. Happy anniversary."

"...gods, Will, I do love you. Sometimes."


End file.
